fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking Point
Bad Mood Nyx continued to distract Asterion, attacking him with her shadows, with several forming as spider like legs to lift her up and allow her to keep up with him, while others were molded as fists, delivering blows to Asterion, who couldn't keep up due to lacking movement in one arm. "Yes! I might be able to beat him!" Nyx said to herself, believing she can win, however, her shadows began to vanish slowly "Oh no, no no no no no. Not now, dammi-...!" Nyx began to fall as her shadows disappeared, falling from her wheelchair towards the ground "I didn't even get to taste pancakes!" Suddenly, Amon appeared, grabbing Nyx and landing on a rooftop. Nyx openned her eyes seeing Amon, holding her, as a slight blush appeared on her face. "Holy crap, I actually caught you!" And then vanished after Amon said that. "Wait, wha....?" Nyx said, having a confused expression. 'Well, I am blind, so I'm never certain I can aim properly at something that's movi-..." Amon was interrupted as Nyx pushed her hand against his face. "Are you saying you could've missed me and I would've died?!" Nyx shouted at Amon, not very pleased. "What do you expect from a blind man? To win you a lottery by shooting down ten ducks with one bullet? I can't even use guns!" Amon replied to Nyx "Well, aside from that, I better get you out of he-..." "What the hell is going on here?" Everyone, including Asterion turned to look at Helena holding large bags in her hands "How the hell did I miss this?! I was right around the block!" She shouted, as Amon teleported infront of her. "Good! Someone who can see! Here!" Amon said, as he extended his arms while holding Nyx towards Helena. "....What?" Helena asked, confused at what Amon wanted from her. "Take Nyx back to the hotel" Amon said to Helena. "And why should I do that, eh?" Helena said in a mocking tone "One, I don't like you. Two, I don't like you. And three, I ain't carrying no one, anywhe-...." Suddenly, Helena was interrupted, as Amon threw Nyx into her arms, in which she caught her, as Amon stabbed the ground near her with a sword. "I'm not asking you a question here" Amon's tone because serious, and somewhat intimidating "I am telling you, to lift up your arms, carry an injured person up a hill, to a doctor, who happens to be my best friend, and then go on your marry way" Amon said to Helena, who simply had a grin on her face. "Why shoul-...?" Helena was interrupted as Amon pointed his sword at her face. "Because, I'm in a bad mood today" Amon replied to Helena, to which she sighed and walked away, as Amon turned to Asterion, who appeared to have been fixing his arm. Amon cracked his neck, as he began to walk towards Asterion, as Asterion also began to walk towards Amon. "Target Identified: Amon A.K.A The Blind Ghost. Occupation: Assassin-for-Hire." Asterion said, as he raised his left arm, clenching it into a fist. "Even though you're just a bot...I am really ''fuckin' pissed right now" Amon said, clenching his right hand into a fist. As the two were close to one another, they both delivered a punch, Amon with his right hand, and Asterion with his left hand. As the two clashed, the ground under Amon broke, and his cast broke as well, staying in his spot "Got'cha, bitch" Amon said, as he teleported Asterion with him high into the air. The two began to get far from one another, however, Amon teleported behind Asterion, tying chains around his neck and kicking him away, causing the chains to tighten around the neck area, as he teleported higher and higher into the sky. "Amon, are you crazy?! You'll break more bones from this height!" Beast said to Amon, who refused to listen as he began to spin Asterion around using his chains. "I ''will break this damn machine! Into tiny little pieces!" Amon declared, as he lody his grip on the chains, sending Asterion flying far away, as Amon continued to fall. "Now what?!" Beast shouted at Amon. Amon instantly teleported to the ground, when he did, it released a powerfulo shockwave, breaking the ground as he landed on his feet, but causing massive damage and pain to his legs, falling on the ground "Well...that could've went better..." Amon said, trying to stand up, but immediately falling down again, due to the damage done to his legs. "Can you walk?" A man asked Amon, helping him stand up, as another man came from the other side, helping as well. "...Uh...thanks..." Amon said, trying to stand up again, but still being unable to stay up. A woman caught Amon as he fell backwards, helping him stand up as the other two men assisted him, putting his arms around their shoulders "Don't push yourself. You did good, now you should rest" One of the men said to Amon, as they helped him get to the hotel. "I guess I can understand why Lamia likes this town" Beast said to himself. Broken Down A knock on the door was heard, as Lamia left Nyx on the couch and openned the door, seeing Amon being held by the two men to the door "Amon? What happened?! Are you okay?!" Lamia asked Amon, concerned for why he is being assisted. "Looks like your friend might've broken his legs, we helped him up the hill" One of the men replied to Lamia, as Lamia grabbed Amon, and helped him get inside. "Thank you..." Lamia said to the two men, as one of them closed the door and walked away. "Sorry...I did the same thing again. Didn't think it'd hurt this bad" Amon apologized to Lamia, as she rested him on the sofa. "I'll have to check and see if you really did break anything" Lamia said to Amon, as Lily walked right next to Amon. "Daddy, are you okay?" Lily asked Amon, who patted her head. "I'm fine...just a little...ouch here and there" Amon replied to Lily "How's Nyx doing?" Amon asked Lamia. "Ah, she's fine, she didn't get any injuries, luckily" Lamia replied, turning her head towards Nyx "Ain't that right, shorty?". "I got TV so I'm great!" Nyx replied, giving a thumbs up. "How's your arm?" Lamia asked Amon, who moved his arm around, with no problem. "Huh, it's actually pretty good" Amon said, sounding surprised at his arms great condition. "I guess it healed faster than I thought, but your legs aren't any better" Lamia said to Amon. Later that night, Amon sat on the sofa, both his legs in casts, Nyx sat on the couch watching TV, while Lamia came down from the upper floor after putting Lily to sleep. "Ah, did she sleep?" Amon asked Lamia, who nodded in reply "Good. Now, Lamia, I...I have something to ask you..." Amon said to Lamia, who turned to him. "Something the matter?" Lamia asked Amon. "Did...did Lily get hurt...?" Amon asked Lamia, who sat on a chair next to Amon, sighing. "Thankfully, I managed to shield her from any injury..." Lamia replied to Amon. Amon remembered how Lamia cried beforee "Do..do you think...we can actually raise her...properly?" Amon asked, sounding unsure of himself. "...." Lamia stayed quite, resting her head on her hand "...I'm not...sure" Lamia replied, her tone sounding weaker than usual "I...I'm really not sure..." "How can we make sure...she won't end up like us?" Amon asked Lamia. "Like...us...? You mean criminals wanted for murder?" Lamia asked Amon, as her grip on the chair tightened. "Yes" Amon replied. "Then what do you suggest? We give her away to someone...normal?" Lamia asked Amon. "No! I don't mean it...like that..." Amon didn't know what to say anymore "I just...don't want her to get hurt...or worse". "Me neither..." "We have enemies, they'll come after us and try to kill us, and we'll get Lily into all of this....what can we do to prevent that?" Amon asked Lamia. "Stop being criminals" Nyx said, having heard the conversations the entire time "Stop killing, stop doing illegal actions, be role models. She'll learn and she'll grow to be a better person" Nyx said to them, as she still looked at the TV. "Can we actually do tha-...?" "We can and we will" Amon was interrupted by Lamia, who stood up "Amon, when your legs get better, I want you to get a new job" Lamia said to Amon "I'll stop killing whoever tries to arrest me and...hopefully things'll get better". "Are you sure that's possible?" Amon asked Lamia "I said, we can and we will, that means, whether you like it or not, our daughter ''will not ''grow up to be a criminal, she will have a normal childhood, she will find someone she loves, she'll get married, have kids, and we'll grow old along with her, do you hear me?!" Lamia said to Amon, as tears were falling down from her eyes "I just don't...want our little girl...to have bad memories with us...". "Alright..." Amon replied "I'll do it, just for Lily". "Thank you" Lamia said to Amon, sitting down on her chair again, resting her head, and falling asleep. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123